


Amityville

by seamistress89



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Amityville Horor, BlackWinter, Character Death, F/M, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Spiderpool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, gender swap, spidertorch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamistress89/pseuds/seamistress89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Penelope (Fem Peter) is the daughter of Tony and Steve. She is also the wife of Wade Wilson.Though before that, she had been happily married (for ten long years) to a certain Johnny Storm and had three beautiful little ones with him. Now with her two sons and one daughter, along with her new husband, Penny, the kids, and Wade will have to endure 28 days of a living Hell while they try and stay alive in a house they just moved to.<br/>Pairings: Main SpiderPool<br/>Side Stony<br/>Mentioned/past SpiderTorch, ReedxSusan, BlackWinter, HulkEye, Harry x Mary-Jane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amityville

Title: Amityville

Summary: Penelope (Fem Peter) is the daughter of Tony and Steve. She is also the wife of Wade Wilson. Though before that, she had been happily married (for ten long years) to a certain Johnny Storm and had three beautiful little ones with him. Now with her two sons and one daughter, along with her new husband, Penny, the kids, and Wade will have to endure 28 days of a living Hell while they try and stay alive in a house they just moved to.

Pairings: Main SpiderPool

Side Stony

Mentioned/past SpiderTorch, ReedxSusan, BlackWinter, HulkEye, Harry x Mary-Jane

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: This is an AU with no super powers, though I’m likely gonna mention how Wade **used to be** a mercenary for hire, and I also might mention Clint, Natasha and James (Bucky) **used to be** assassins/super spies.

 

Sea: I don’t plan to make this a too-long a story. The story will may be somewhere between five to ten chapters **including** the prologue, which will cover the DeFeo’s death (from the Amityville Horror movies/films/true story things), why SpiderTorch is a side, thing, and more-or-less the beginning of the SpiderPool goodness.

So in other words, the story will be more around the lines of four to nine actual chapters, **plus** a prologue.

Edit: For now though, I'll set the chapter numbers up to 10 (ten), though.

 

Basically, this story will be more-or-less based on 2005’s “The Amityville Horror”, but with SpiderPool and Fem Peter (Penelope).

I will not be changing any names **with the exception** of Wade, Penny, The Storm siblings, Reed, and whoever else is **mentioned** as family (such as Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Bucky/James, Steve, Tony, Reed, Susan, and Ben). The children will remain as Billy, Michael and Chelsea. The mentioned DeFeo’s will also remain as Jodie and Ronny. There is a **distinct** possibility I will change the Father to be Coulson. I have not decided yet.

If I do, he will have his reasons for being stationed in Long Island. Likely, it will be something along the lines of Steve or Tony begs Fury enough until he sends someone they trust and/or recommend to watch their daughter in the town, so Fury sends Coulson or something.

 

Anyways, I think that’s the basics of what’ll be featured in the fic. I have yet to decide if I’ll have the Lorno (Light porno) scene in the beginning or not (likely in like chapter two or something). If I do decide to throw it in there, I’ll let you guys know ahead of time.

For now, enjoy the fic~!

 

**Prologue**

 

Rain drops pelted the silent house as the man in the basement stared with blank eyes at the old looking television. The screen was mostly white with lines going this way and that and there was a small picture in the middle. The picture was that of an Indian head within a black circle. The house was silent, asides from the little whispers on the wind that the man could hear. Only he could hear them, too, he noticed. None of his family could. Ronny found this odd. Why could only he hear the voices? Why was only be being driven insane? It bothered the man greatly. Maybe this was why he had shot gun shells in the pockets of his jeans? Maybe this was why the shot gun sat in between his legs, ready to be used as he loaded the first of the bullets into the barrel?

 

As soon as he was ready, the man stood from the couch he had pulled out almost a week ago. The gun in hand, the man traveled his way to the stairs and up two flights – he had previously been in the basement. First, he started towards his parents’ room. Both were sleeping soundly. Well, neither looked like they would be waking up soon. Well, at least according to Ronny and the voices, they would be gone soon. They wouldn’t be waking up any time soon, either.

 

The echo resounded in the house, but still, none woke up. Ronny shot both his parents, before he silently walked out of the room. Next, he traveled to the room his two little brothers slept in. He made sure their heads were covered by the thick quilts they slept with. Another shot resounded, followed by a forth.

 

Finally, he started for the youngest child’s room; his little sisters’ room - Jodie’s room. As his footsteps sounded silently on the hard floor, the little girl ran to hide in her closet. Somehow, she was the only one who had been awoken by the sound of the gun shots. Exactly how she was the only one to awaken to the noise, no one would ever know. The door to the five year olds’ room opened with a soft scree, before the footsteps would stop just a few feet into the room.

 

Ronny looked around with a set frown on his lips, as he looked for the final **demon** he’d been told to hunt and kill. Where was it…? This was his only thought aside from **catch them, kill them**. Ronny looked under the bed, and under the covers, but still no **demon**. Finally, he heard the sound of whimpers coming from the closet and he turned.

 

The closet door opened and Ronny stood in the way, staring down blankly at the little girl that cowered there. “P-please, Ronny…” The little girl spoke, but Ronny didn’t listen. Instead, with the final bullet he had loaded in the barrel, he pointed the gun to Jodie’s forehead.

 

There was only the smallest hint of remorse as the trigger was pulled and blood and brains splattered against the walls of the closet. The slightest hint of remorse only lasted a second, though, before the man would step back and close the closet door. He traveled then back down one flight of stairs and then traveled to the kitchen, where he would call nine-one-one and inform the emergency hotline of what had just happened. He would tell them – in a tears tone – how his family has just been killed, and how he thinks he was the culprit.

 

It didn’t take long for the police and a couple of ambulance to arrive. They would then take him – and his family’s bodies – away from the house. They would take Ronny straight to the police station, while they took the rest of the DeFeo family straight to the morgue. The family members were found dead on sight. All of them, with the exception of Jodie, were found shot in their beds, with blankets pulled over their heads. Jodie was the only one they found in the closet of her room.

 

**Thirteen years earlier**

**Manhattan, New York**

 

Penelope Benni Stark (”My dad’s an idiot, and wanted my initials to spell a TV station.” She would explain to curious folks) crossed her arms as she stared down the aisle to her soon-to-be husband, Johnny Storm, with an annoyed look. Her fiancé of a year and a half was **late**. If Penny could be on time and down the aisle already – at the altar, even! – how was it that the blond man could be late? Penny exhaled after a moment, the dress fitting her form rather nicely as the veil sat so it rested just on the back of her head. The dress was shoulder-less and strapless, so it reached just above her breasts and was held up with a zipper. There was a floral like design on the upper half while the bottom flared out in layers of poofs (her Dad’s only request for the dress, though she found it slightly annoying to walk in). Her hair was held up in a tight bun while just a bit at the end – along with a bit of extensions to finish it off – made it look like her hair was braided and looped around the bun. She also had two locks of hair frame her face via her Pops’ request (“You’ll look like a real princess, Dearest.” He would tell her as he watched the hair and make-up people help his daughter). Since Penny had **made** her parents more-or-less accept Johnny, it was the least she could do, to obligate their small requests, after all.

 

Johnny – or Jonathan, sent the girl a sheepish grin as he hurried down the aisle to join his soon-to-be wife at the altar. Behind him stood Ben Grimm and Reed Richards, his two grooms’ men. He had requested they both be grooms’ men since he couldn’t decide on an actual best man. Johnny had been thankful when they both agreed. “Sorry,” Johnny quickly started his apology to the whole of their family and friends – as well as to his currently fiancé – “fell asleep and **someone** forgot to wake me.” He gave a pointed side glance to Ben and Reed, but both smirked and gave a small shrug.

 

Penny just let out a small sigh and shook her head, though there was an amused smile painted on her lips. “It’s fine.” She looked to the preacher with pleading amber irises. “Can we begin now, Father?”

 

The preacher gave a nod and cleared his throat. “Dearly beloved,” He began and his voice droned on as the ceremony began. Ten minutes later – after the Father spoke and after Johnny and Penny gave their vows – Penny felt like her left ring finger was being weighed down by the white-gold wedding band and diamond on the ring Johnny had saved up for, for her. The brunette had to hold back a giggle when the Father mentioned Johnny could finally kiss her.

 

“Finally.” He mouthed to her and this time, she did let the giggle loose. He suddenly pulled her close and the brunette laughed out as she was pulled into the loving kiss. While her cheeks were painted a vibrant red cheers and whoops were heard as echoes within the walls of the church. When the tongue ran over her lips, Penny pushed at Johnny’s chest and her now-husband gave a small whine.

 

“Later.” She winked at him before she would make him let go of her and everyone stood as she turned her back to the pews. Her brides’ maids (Gwen Stacy and Mary-Jane Watson) moved to join the group near the pews and as did Ben and Reed – though Reed moved to join his own wife, Susan’s, side. “Ready?” Penny called over her back with a grin. She giggled when she heard the cheers to throw the bouquet already. “Here it comes!” She exclaimed just before her arms flew high and the bouquet left her grasp. She turned just in time to grin and watch as someone she didn’t notice before caught the flowers.

 

Her delicate brows furrowed when their eyes met and the man who had caught the red, orange, blue and white (roses and blue hydrangeas) bouquet winked at her. Just before the blond man turned to leave, he mouthed “See you later, baby-doll”. She could read it on his lips and it made a rather excited shiver run through her spine. It was sort of a shame Penny wouldn’t know the man’s name for another ten years. She wouldn’t know who the man was until a few months before her husband would leave her side. Penny would not know Wade Wilson until she was truly alone again.

 

**At the venue**

 

Johnny grinned up at his wife as he moved to his knees. The wedding had finished about two hours ago and they had then moved to the venue for the after party bit. Music resounded the beautiful room that had tables enough for all their family friends, along with a few extra for food and what not. The ceiling was decorated with white ribbons and red or orange bows, and the happy couple had decided on just a full out buffet instead of a menu. (“This is too frustrating! Just do a damn buffet, Johnny! Honestly!”)

 

“Are you getting the damn garter off my leg, or are you gonna just sit there and let my Dad’s glare at you all night?” Penny asked in an annoyed tone. Both her fathers were watching from a table away (“If I stick you at our table, I **know** all you’re gonna do is glare at the poor man.” She had explained to them), along with aunt May. Well, aunt May wasn’t really glaring at her husband at least. Aunt May was more at the same table as her dads, so the short haired woman could keep the men under control. Penny always trusted the female spy (yes, her aunt was a spy. A super spy, even! Just like Aunty Nat, uncle Clint and uncle “Bucky”, or rather, uncle James) to keep Pops and Dad under control.

 

“Baby, you know how I’d love to stay down here all night, already.” Johnny spoke with a wide grin, which made Penny roll her eyes a bit. Honestly, her husband was a damn idiot. “But fine, fine, since you don’t want me down here yet…” He trailed off before all Penny could see was a mop of blond as the teeth bit down on the fabric. Johnny gave the skin a small nip playfully, making Penny give a muffled squeak behind her hand. He then pulled the cloth and lace down her leg and off, still with his teeth.

 

The lace being dragged along her leg made the skin tickle a little but Penny was grateful to have the garter finally off. She let the layers of the dress once more fall to hide her legs and soon relaxed again when Johnny jumped to his feet with the fabric still between his teeth. He grinned to her, and the brunette would swear he looked like a dog with a bone or something. It made her roll her eyes in amusement and push at him.

 

Another hour later, the DJ started the father-daughter song of choice (“I loved her first, from the Heartland. To hell if it’s a Country song, **Dads**! It sounds really cute, and I like it.”), and soon Tony Stark offered his hand to his daughter, who grinned in turn.

 

“Might I have this dance, my beautiful princess?” Tony asked and Penny laughed as she stood and moved around the table. Her heels had been abandoned long ago, after they’d sat down, honestly. So she was now in just a pair of dark tights. It made her look just shorter than her dad, but she was okay with that.

 

“Of course you may, Daddy.” She told him and took his hand. Tony then led his daughter to the middle of the dance floor. He rocked gently with her to the slow song, and murmured the words into her ear, making her smile brightly.

 

Since she had two dads though, she got to dance with Pops too. Since he was a bit older fashioned, and since she didn’t know too many songs that were from the older blonds time, Penny didn’t mind letting him choose his song. They danced to an Elvis Presley song (“It’s called ‘Can’t help falling in love with you’. I personally think it’s a nice song.”). Penny again enjoyed herself as she danced with her Pops.

 

When it was finally time to which she could dance with her husband, her arms wrapped around Johnny’s neck, while Johnny’s hands rested on her hips. They slow danced to the song ‘A thousand years’ from Christina Perri. It was both of their favorite song, somehow. It probably had to do with it being the song that played in the mall when their eyes met for the first time, as silly as that sounded. They both mouthed the words to one another and it was fairly cute – especially since Johnny let her plant her feet on his. What? A girl can get tired from dancing with her dads and then her husband! On the bright side, she wasn’t crushing his toes with any shoes. Her heels still remained right by her seat at their table, waiting to be picked up once again when their night would finally end. That was honestly probably why Johnny didn’t mind her feet on his or something. Well, that and she knew how to be light on her feet, so she wasn’t putting a lot of weight on Johnny. That probably had a lot to do with it.

 

Soon, the happy couple would cut the cake and after another few hours, nine thirty soon rolled upon them. Everyone began to tell the happy pair congratulations and soon only Tony, Steve, Penny, Johnny, Ben, Reed, and Susan were left at the venue.

 

Penny hugged both her parents, and she left out a laugh when she felt wet cheeks on her shoulders. Her dads were crying for her, though neither would admit actually crying. She kissed them both on the cheeks and said thank you. “Please make sure you both make it home safe, okay? And make sure aunt May made it home safe, too!” She added as an afterthought. She loved her aunt May. She was her favorite aunt, and so was Natasha. Then again, those two were her only aunts. A lot of her family members **were** gay.

 

Steve chuckled and soon, he had to pull his own husband from their daughter as Tony hadn’t wanted to let go. “We will, don’t worry dear.” Steve assured her and Penny nodded, smiling to them both.

 

“Love you, dad. Love you, Pops. Thank you for accepting Johnny.”

 

**Two years later**

**Manhattan, New York**

It was now two years later. Penny was now Mrs. Penelope Benni Storm. Her initials still spelled a TV station, but Penny could deal with it. Johnny made her happy, so she didn’t mind. Well, Johnny and their new baby boy, Billy. Okay, so Billy was more like one year old now, so he wasn’t exactly their **new** baby, but it was close enough, right?

 

Penny just knew, at that moment, that Billy was a lot of work to deal with. The brunette groaned as she tried to bury her face in a pillow. Why did little kids have to be so God damned **loud**? After she realized her husband either wasn’t in the house anymore or he wasn’t getting up, Penny let out a yell into the pillow before she moved to get up.

 

She always slept in one of Johnny’s big shirts and a pair of panties, and that was what she was wearing when she got out of bed. She glanced around and a frown marred her lips. “Johnny must’a left already…” She mumbled before she got up to go and take care of Billy.

 

“Momma’s comin’ Billy…” Penny called out as she made her way out and to the nursery. She then would change his diaper and his clothes for the day before she would go to feed him and honestly just spend the day with him. While Billy was already a year, and while she **loved** to go out and just… photograph things, she found it was hard to do both at the same time.

 

When she found this out, she had made the (hard) decision that Billy came first. She ended up dropping her dream of becoming a professional photographer and soon settled for a desk job at the Daily Bugle. Jameson had a day care for (mostly) the single moms who worked for the newspaper, so Penny would always drop Billy off at the day care before she would go to work.

 

**Four years later**

**Manhattan, New York**

 

It was now another four years later. Penny and Johnny were still married and Billy was four and a half years of age. Penny was currently at work, typing away at the computer she still worked at as her desk job, when she grunted and a hand moved to her bulging stomach to give it a rub.

 

“Shh… Come on, Michael… Mommy just has a few more things to do, and then we can go…” She mumbled to her stomach. She was thirty-nine weeks pregnant with their second son and was due in two days. The baby in her stomach was relentless, though and would not stop moving around. While Penny was always happy to know her baby was still alive – she was always scared of a miscarriage – sometimes it just became too much for the brunette.

 

Unfortunately, this was one of those times where it was just becoming too much.

 

Penny almost doubled over, half an hour later when she felt a sharp pain go through her nether regions. “Ah!” She exclaimed, and had to brace a hand on the wall, while the other hand clutched tightly to the file in her hand. “Ah, baby, please…. Not now…” Penny mumbled as the fingers clutching the file bit into her palm. The nails made her wince and Penny took a few deep breathes.

 

Gloria, Mr. Jameson’s personal secretary, looked up when she heard the heavy breathing of the pregnant employee. Her eyes narrowed and the shorter woman abandoned the paper she was scrawling at. “Penelope? Is everything okay?”

 

Penny shot her a look when she was referred to by her full name instead of just Penny. While she didn’t mind it sometimes, she did tell all the staff she preferred to be called Penny. “S-sorry, Glor… Michael’s just kicking harder than he needs to…” Penny told the woman, but the older woman seemed to not believe the other.

 

“You look like you’re suffering worse than a kicker.” Gloria spoke with a firm tone. Penny looked to meet her gaze, but it didn’t last long as Penny let out another noise.

 

“Ahh!” The file dropped from her arm as her now free arm moved to wrap around her stomach. “Sh-shit… Gloria… I think I’m going into labor…” Penny gave a whimper and the older woman gave a nod. She told Penny to stay there after helping her to sit on a free chair on wheels that was at a nearby desk. The secretary then ran to call for an ambulance and then for Mr. Storm to meet them at the hospital.

 

Three and a half **long** hours later, and Penny was once more holding a bundle of flesh and bones swaddled in a blue hospital blanket.

 

Billy, who had been picked up by Gloria when she came back to apologize to their boss, climbed up onto the bed and looked down at the boy with parted lips and wondering eyes. “Momma? Is that Mikey?” Billy couldn’t say Michael yet, the name was too long for his vocabulary. Penny and Johnny let him call his baby brother by Mikey while he was in Penny’s stomach.

 

Penny smiled and gave a nod to her little boy. “That’s right, Billy. This is Michael… He’s who momma was carrying around in her stomach for so long…”

 

Billy nodded and eyed his new little brother. After a few moments, he leaned down to kiss the little boy on the head, making Penny chuckle and Johnny smile proudly. “Welcome to the Storm family, Mikey. I’m your big brother, Billy…”

 

Michael opened his eyes and looked up with a curious gaze. “Gah…?” The baby cooed and Penny gave a small giggle as Billy grinned.

 

“I’m gonna take good care of you!”

 

**Three years later**

**Manhattan, New York**

 

Billy was now just two months under eight and Michael was three. Though there was also now another addition to their growing family. Chelsea was sat in a baby swing, sucking on a pacifier as her eyes had finally shut a few minutes ago. Billy was playing with some building blocks with Michael on the floor along with their tri-colored Collie named Harry, and Penny was watching all three of them from the sofa as the television played quietly in the background. It was a day off from work today, which Penny was more than happy with.

 

Unfortunately, her husband still had to work, but that didn’t mean Penny had no company that afternoon. Mary-Jane was sat beside Penny, and they were both leaning against each other. “So, how you doing since…?” Penny let her words trail off. Harry Osborn had recently died – just last year, just before Penny had developed a stomach for Chelsea, actually.

 

Mary-Jane pursed her lips and her hand moved into Penny’s. Harry had been Penny’s best friend since they were all little. MJ though, had been Harry’s husband – now widowed and the red head had even gone back to being Mary-Jane Watson. The red head could not take being an Osborn when her late husband wasn’t with her anymore. “I’m…. doing okay.” MJ spoke after a few moments.

 

Penny nodded and honestly, she hadn’t expected her second best friend to be doing well to begin with. Hell, MJ had stayed over with Penny for almost a month before she finally mentioned how she should leave the family to be. MJ had felt like a bother the whole time, considering MJ and Penny made Johnny sleep on the couch while the red head stayed with them. Penny had later insisted MJ stay with aunt May, to which MJ eventually gave in to her friends’ request. MJ now lived with aunt May and would help the older woman all the time with house work and bills. (“I refuse to stay here for free! I’m going to work for my rent!”)

 

“Everything will turn out okay.” Penny spoke gently and kissed the other woman’s cheek.

 

MJ smiled and gave a nod as she stayed close with the other woman. They talked and laughed and just spent their day together while watching the three kids and waited for Johnny to come home so they could all spend time together.

 

**Three years later**

**Manhattan, New York**

 

Penny felt the blood run from her body as her skin turned white as snow. Amber eyes were wide as she stared at her husbands’ form in surprise and shock. “J-Johnny?” The brunette whimpered out. Her husband lay in their living room floor, bleeding out into a puddle. The kids were just outside with Mary-Jane and aunt May. After hearing the brunette scream in horror, aunt May had told MJ to take Chelsea – of whom May had been holding – and ran in as soon as the younger woman took the three year old.

 

May let out a gasp before she would move quickly to her niece, and pull Penny close to her. She began to sooth the brunette by petting her hair gently and whispering into her hair. After a few moments of this, May pulled back just enough to call out to Mary-Jane. “Take the kids back to the car, dear! We’re going to the Stark residence.”

 

“Yes, aunt May!” Mary-Jane called in before she began to usher away the children. Billy and Michael began to ask why their mommy was crying in the house and Mary-Jane said she’d tell them later. This promise would not be kept, though.

 

Soon they were at the Stark manor and Penny was telling the adults of what she had stumbled upon. Tony promised his little girl he would find the culprit and make him pay. Steve and May wanted to promise the same, but both did not condone violence very often unless it was absolutely needed.

 

“What do you mean the violence isn’t necessary? Look at Penny! She’s a fucking mess!” Tony exclaimed that night to his husband, gesturing to their daughter who had make-up smeared all over her cheeks from the crying.

 

Steve pursed his lips and shook his head. “I just don’t think an eye for an eye is needed in this situation, Tony. We don’t know who even **did** it. How do you expect we find them?”

 

“Have you forgotten who the fuck we have as friends?!”

 

“D-dad, Pops is right… I… I don’t want anyone else to die… Please.” Penny pleaded and she wiped a tissue at her still leaking eyes.

 

Tony let out a low growl but huffed. “Fine! No revenge!” Tony exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “I still don’t think it’s right, though… Who the Hell would actually go and **kill** Johnny? Sure, he was a douche-“

 

“Dad!”

 

“Sorry, baby, but he was.” Tony and Penny both rolled his eyes slightly at the other. “Anyways, I know he was a douche, but he wasn’t so much a douche that someone would be willing to kill him. I mean… Look who he’s married to, and then look at **both** sides of the families!” Tony gestured to himself, and then in the general direction of the Baxter building across town.

 

Penny sighed and shook her head. “I don’t know who would kill him, dad… But they have to be skilled to get away with this… If they get away with this…” Penny added as an afterthought. Her aunt had called the police just after they’d left, so Penny knew there would be an investigation.

 

Tony scowled again, but eventually nodded. He kissed his daughters head before turning her in the direction of the hall. Penny let out a surprised noise as she was pushed. “No time to think on it. Go to bed, get some rest. We will put your kids to bed, so don’t worry about a thing, princess.”

 

Penny tried to argue, but her dad was having none of it. It was the next morning when Penny found herself being questioned by the police and she answered honestly.

 

**Two years and six months later**

**Long Island, New York**

 

It was now two years later that found Penny and her three children in Long Island, New York. It had taken Penny a while, but she had eventually gotten over her late husband and had moved on. Well, okay, she had done a bit more than move on. She had found someone new.

 

She was now married to a certain Wade Wilson. They had met at a bar, believe it or not. Penny had found that the blond and pretty heavily scarred man looked really familiar. It would take her almost two months to realize who he was. He was the man who had caught her bouquet at her wedding thirteen long years ago.

 

When she had mentioned this to Wade, the scarred man would grin at her and wink. “Wow! I’m glad you remember me so well! Especially since I haven’t forgotten about you.”

 

The comment had made Penny blush and hit him on the chest. She would tell him to shut up when he mentioned he had saved the flowers for as long as he could before he had been made to throw them away.

 

Penny had somehow agreed to going on a couple dates with the man, and a year after they had met, they had been engaged. It would be another few months later that they would marry.

 

Penny knew that Tony severely disapproved of Wade, but he had eventually given up and put up with Penny’s new husband. He seemed to make her happy. As long as his princess was happy… That’s all that mattered to Tony Stark.

 

Penny and Wade were now living in a small-ish, two bedroom apartment in Long Island with the three kids and were currently looking for a bigger house. Sure, Tony offered the spacious manor to his daughter and grandkids on multiple times, but Penny would always decline her dad’s offer.

 

“Dad, we can’t mooch off you anymore! I mean it! Stop asking!” Penny yelled into the phone before slamming it into the cradle with a frustrated noise.

 

Wade, who was beside her in bed still, gave a whine when the noise woke him up a bit. “Babyyy~, what’s with the yelling?”

 

Penny laughed before she leaned down and kissed the others lips. They were surprisingly softer than they looked. “Sorry. Dad was bothering me again. Come on, big guy… Time to get up.” Penny moved to get up, but let out a squeal as she was pulled onto Wade’s lap instead. “Wade~!” She tried to scold, but she was pulled down into a kiss with grinning lips.

 

“Awe, I wanted my good morning kiss, baby girl.” Wade purred against her lips before he flipped them so the scarred man straddled her lips. Penny laughed under him as he began to touch her before a yawn came from the door and they both let out disappointed groans Michael was at the bed room door with a large goggle that only had one large eye piece, just staring as Wade molested his mom.

 

**End prologue**

Sea: And this is where the actual story will pick up.

Please tune in for the next chapter soon!

…. And hopefully I won’t have 10 pages to edit next time… Jesus fucking Christ!


End file.
